bushwhacker2fandomcom-20200215-history
Thanksgiving Event 2019
Thanksgiving Time! ''' The residents of The Commons are preparing for a massive feast to celebrate the end of harvest season, and of course they need your expertise at finding things in bushes! First and foremost, it's all about helping the chefs fill their food stations to the brim - and beyond. There's three of them for three types of meals, so you'll be collecting Meat, Veggies and of course Deserts to feed the hungry masses of Bushwhackia! Can you make all the Pristine Food? Keep doing turn-ins to achieve it! On the subject of food - four of the guests have promised they would bring a dish to share, but they've forgotten ingredients. And then, there's the problem of the Turkeys. Apparently, they need to be rescued in some fashion, so you'll need to get on that. You have the whole event to complete it. Once again we're celebrating other harvest festivals around the world and hosting an inflatable surprise. They'll unlock as the event goes on. And tune in on Thanksgiving (or after, if you're enjoying your day off), for a fun show! Of course, it wouldn't be Thanksgiving without the Black Friday questline introduced in a previous year, and a fridge to store all those leftovers! We've updated the goals required for the ribbons and 100% award, since there are so many quests that award event progress, and added some new quests to the Other Harvest Festivals quest line! '''This Event began on Friday, November 15, 2019 Redeem this code ' THAN-KSGI-VING-2019 ' for 1 FREE Large Energy Pack. Official Codename Blog Event Missions Note: If you are at max level, XP ( ) quest rewards are replaced by gold ( ) Food Missions 4 1 |name2=Vegetable Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather Potatoes, Sweet Potatoes, Onions, Carrots or Brussels Sprouts and bring them to the vegetable station (middle oven) to prepare side dishes. |task2=Find 10 Vegetable Ingredients |reward2=10-20 Meals 4 1 |name3=Desserts Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Eggs, Flour, Butter, Apples, or Pumpkins and bring them to the desserts station (right oven) to prepare delicacies. |task3=Find 10 Dessert Ingredients |reward3=10-20 Meals 4 1 }} FYI: The stations will give you more holiday progress per turn in if you invite your friends to help out. Each turn in gives you 10 Meals to start, with invite bar at base (50). That number doubles to 20 Meals with 50 friends invited, getting the invite bar to max (100). 'Ingredient Shop' OPTIONAL: You can purchase ingredients for your Thanksgiving dishes rather than whack them up, but it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. |name2=Meat Ingredients |desc2=16 Meat Ingredients for making meat-y type Thanksgiving dishes. You can also find these ingredients by whacking bushes. |cost2=16 |name3=Vegetable Ingredients |desc3=16 Vegetable Ingredients for making vege-y type Thanksgiving dishes. You can also find these ingredients by whacking bushes. |cost3=16 |name4=Dessert Ingredients |desc4=16 Dessert Ingredients for making sweet and tasty Thanksgiving dishes. You can also find these ingredients by whacking bushes. |cost4=16 }} Turkey Lover Save enough turkeys to guarantee survival. This year. (Achievement) x10 Turkey Lover Achievement }} Note: You only get a pet Turkey if you don't already have one. If you have had a pet turkey and released it before you turned in your "Save the Turkeys" quest, you get another pet turkey. However, you don't get a pet turkey if there is one currently in your inventory. Thorough Taste Testing Help Miss Mei top up cooking supplies 6 times. (Achievement) Quests begin on day 1 of the Event, and will repeat randomly every 20 hours. ' '''Note: The Timey-Wimey watch and Time Turner Trinkets can be used on these dailies.' 2 x1 Food Sample |name2=Short on Dinner Cloths |type2=main |desc2=You've been offered a tasty sample of a side dish! All you have to do is get some more Dinner Cloths! |task2=Find 20 Dinner Cloths |reward2= 25 Meals 2 x1 Food Sample |name3=Short On Dinner Plates |type3=main |desc3=You've been offered a tasty sample of a side dish! All you have to do is get some more Dinner Plates! |task3=Find 16 Dinner Plates |reward3= 25 Meals 2 x1 Food Sample |name4=Short On Cooking Pans |type4=main |desc4=You've been offered a tasty sample of a side dish! All you have to do is get some more Cooking Pans! |task4=Find 8 Cooking Pans |reward4= 25 Meals 2 x1 Food Sample Achievement 1 }} ' Food Sample Rewards are random, and each sample restores 10% Max Energy upon consumption. ' Possible Samples include: Stuffing; Cranberry Sauce; Corn Bread; Mashed Potatoes; Roasted Brussel Sprouts; and Baked Yam Samples. Fattened Feathered Friend Help Nate fatten up his turkey. (Achievement) 2 |name2=Fattening Corn Feed |type2=main |desc2=This Turkey needs to get way bigger! Find him Bags of Corn Feed from bushes all over Bushwhackia. Available on Day 3 of the Event |task2=Find 30 Bags of Corn Feed |reward2= 25 Meals 2 |name3=Calcium Rich Oyster Shells |type3=main |desc3=This turkey has really fattened up! But it isn't looking so good, and may have developed a calcium deficiency. Find him Oyster Shells from bushes all over Bushwhackia. Available on Day 5 of the Event |task3=Find 20 Oyster Shells |reward3= 25 Meals 2 |name4=Jumpy Jump Ropes |type4=main |desc4=Nate's turkey is looking better, but needs more muscle! Find him Jump Ropes from bushes all over Bushwhackia. Available on Day 7 of the Event |task4=Find 17 Jump Ropes |reward4= 25 Meals 2 |name5=Positively Pretty Collars |type5=main |desc5=Tom is looking fit a a fiddle! But he seems a bit sad... Find him some Pretty Collars from bushes all over Bushwhackia. Available on Day 9 of the Event |task5=Find 5 Pretty Collars |reward5= 25 Meals 2 Achievement 1 }} Parade Enthusiast Watch the Thanksgiving Parade. (Achievement) 2 |name2=Lazy Balloon Cats |type2=main |desc2=Find deflated parade balloons shaped like cats Available on Day 2 of the Event |task2=Find 20 Deflated Cat Balloons |reward2=25 Meals 2 |name3=Turk-oons. |type3=main |desc3=Find deflated parade balloons shaped like turkeys Available on Day 3 of the Event |task3=Find 20 Deflated Turkey Balloons |reward3=25 Meals 2 |name4=Compressed Timeframe |type4=main |desc4=Find compressed air to fill the parade balloons Available on Day 4 of the Event |task4=Find 20 Compressed Air |reward4=25 Meals 2 |name5=1st Annual Bushwhackia Turkey Parade! |type5=main |task5=Just watch the Parade |desc5=Talk to the Parade Organizer Available on Day 7 of the Event |reward5=50 Meals 3 Achievement 1 }} Historical Detective Help Bob the Historian investigate the Pilgrims. (Achievement) These quests are available on Day 2 of the Event and unlock in a row. or x3 |name2=Crude Maps |type2=main |desc2=Find Crude Maps for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Crude Maps in bushes all over the lands. |task2=Find 16 |reward2= or x3 |name3=Pilgrim Hats |type3=main |desc3=Find Pilgrim Hats for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Pilgrim Hats in bushes all over the lands. |task3=Find 25 |reward3= or x3 |name4=Pilgrim Bonnets |type4=main |desc4=Find Pilgrim Bonnets for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Pilgrim Bonnets in bushes all over the lands. |task4=Find 26 |reward4= or x3 |name5=Belt Buckles |type5=main |desc5=Find Belt Buckles for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Belt Buckles in bushes all over the lands. |task5=Find 14 |reward5= or x3 |name6=Wagon Wheels |type6=main |desc6=Find Wagon Wheels for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Wagon Wheels in bushes all over the lands. |task6=Find 16 |reward6= or x10 Achievement 1 }} Black Friday These quests are available on Day 10 of the Event and unlock in a row. 2 |name2=Black Friday Flyers |type2=main |desc2=Betty is trying to prepare for Black Friday and needs to scope out the deals. Gather some Sale Flyers to help her out. You can find them all over Bushwhackia. |task2=Find 50 Sale Flyers |reward2= 25 Meals 2 |name3=Protection Preparation |type3=main |desc3=Betty is trying to prepare for Black Friday and needs Protective gear. Gather some Protective Gear to help her out. You can find them all over Bushwhackia. |task3=Find 12 Protective Gear Sets |reward3= 25 Meals 2 }} Family Matters Bring all of Brock's family together for Thanksgiving. (Achievement) 2 |name3=Brock's Brockmakers |type3=main |desc3=Brock the Mason would like you to find his parents, who were supposed to show up a little while ago. They're probably wandering around out in the world somewhere. Whack bushes until you find them. ' Available on Day 5 of the Event ' |task3=Find Brock's Mother Find Brock's Father |reward3=25 Meals 2 |name4=Family Ties |type3=main |desc4=Brock the Mason would like you to gather some gifts he can give to his family when they arrive. He'd like flowers for his wife, ballet shoes for his son, and some masonry starter kits for his daughter. Whack bushes to find them, then return to Brock in the Commons once you have them all. Available on Day 7 |task4=Find 20 Fall Flowers Find 16 Ballet Shoes Find 18 Masonry Kits |reward4=50 Meals 3 Achievement 1 }} After you've completed these quests, you'll be able to find Brock at a picnic table in the event area with his family. Special Orders Help all of the people prepare their special dishes. (Achievement) 3 |name2=Corn on the Cob |type2=main |desc2=Help Cole prepare his signature dish for the Thanksgiving Feast. He needs Corn. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task2=Find 25 Corn |reward2=50 Meals 3 |name3=Hannah Ham Help |type3=main |desc3=Help Hannah find the ham to prepare her signature meal for the Thanksgiving feast with. Available on Day 8 of the Event |task3=Find 35 Ham |reward3=50 Meals 3 |name4=Corn on the Ucopia |type4=main |desc4=Help Catrina prepare the cornucopia for the Thanksgiving feast. She needs Decorative Squash. Available on Day 10 of the Event |task4=Find 30 Decorative Squash |reward4=50 Meals 3 Achievement 1 }} Fridge Fix-Up Help Fatima fix an old fridge and move it your ranch. (Achievement) These quests are available on Day 8 of the Event and unlock in a row. 3 |name2=Fridge Cleaning |type2=main |desc2=Fatima is trying to fix up a fridge to store leftovers in. Help her out by finding Disinfectant Wipes. You can find them all over Bushwhackia. |task2=Find 40 Disinfectant Wipes |reward2= 25 Meals 3 |name3=Dollies for Moving |type3=main |desc3=Fatima is trying to fix up a fridge to store leftovers in. She's decided to give it to you! Help her out by finding some Moving Dollies You can find them all over Bushwhackia. |task3=Find 6 Moving Dollies |reward3= 25 Meals 3 |name4=Mover Recruiter |type4=main |desc4=Fatima is trying to fix up a fridge to store leftovers in. She's decided to give it to you! Help her out by recruiting some movers. They'll be wandering all over Bushwhackia. |task4=Recruit 4 movers. |reward4= 25 Meals 3 Fridge Achievement 1 }} Harvest Festivals Around the World 2 |name2=German Oktoberfest |type2=main |desc2=Find some Casks of Beer from bushes all over Bushwhackia Available on Day 5 of the Event |task2=Find 20 Casks of Beer |reward2=25 Meals 2 |name3=UK Harvest Festival |type3=main |desc3=Find some Corn Dolls from bushes all over Bushwhackia Available on Day 6 of the Event |task3=Find 20 Corn Dolls |reward3=25 Meals 2 |name4=Chinese Moon Cake Festival |type4=main |desc4=Find some Moon Cakes from bushes all over Bushwhackia Available on Day 7 of the Event |task4=Find 20 Moon Cakes |reward4=25 Meals 2 |name5=Indian Festival of Colors |type5=main |desc5=Find some Colored Powder from bushes all over Bushwhackia Available on Day 8 of the Event |task5=Find 20 Colored Powder |reward5=25 Meals 2 |name6=Korean Chuseok Festival |type6=main |desc6=Find some Songpyeon from bushes all over Bushwhackia. They're a traditional Korean rice cake! Available on Day 9 of the Event |task6=Find 20 Songpyeo. |reward6=25 Meals 2 |name7=Barbados Crop Over Festival |type7=main |desc7=There's always music at the Crop Over festival! Find some Shak-Shaks from bushes all over Bushwhackia. Available on Day 10 of the Event |task7=Find 20 Shak-Shaks |reward7=25 Meals 2 |name8= New Yam Festival of the Igbo |type8=main |desc8= Yams are the most important crop of West Africa and it is believed that the new year must begin with tasty, fresh yams! Find some Fresh Yams from bushes all over Bushwhackia. Available on Day 11 of the Event |task8= Find 20 Fresh Yams |reward8=25 Meals 2 }} Thanksgiving Rune Crafting These quests are available on Day 9 of the Event, and unlock in a row. 2 |name2 = Team Liquid |type2 = main |desc2 = Negdry the Apprentice would like to help you craft a Thanksgiving Rune. Bring him some thick liquid and some thin liquid. It's important. You can find it in bushes. |task2 = Find 14 Thin Liquid Find 14 Thick Liquid |reward2 = 25 Meals 2 |name3 = Rune Crystal |type3 = main |desc3 = Negdry the Apprentice would like to help you craft a Thanksgiving Rune. Bring him some dull and bright crystals to complete the task. They can be found in bushes, of course. |task3 = Find 16 Dull Crystal Find 16 Bright Crystal |reward3 =25 Meals 2 |name4 = A Thanksgiving Rune! |type4 = main |desc4 = Negdry the Apprentice is ready to make a Thanksgiving Rune for you. You just need to finalize your choices so he can make it! Go talk to him by the Blacksmith! |task4 = Talk to Negdry |reward4 = Thanksgiving Rune 50 Meals 3 }} After each of the first three quests, Negdry asks you to select one of the two items that you found, and would like to use in your rune. After the 3rd quest, Negdry is ready to craft your Rune, gives the chance to review your choices and change your mind if you want to. The Thanksgiving Rune lasts 7 days. The rune's properties are given in the following table: Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Swords cost 25 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 , and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2= Festive Napkin |desc2= Drape across your lap to catch edible debris |cost2=15 |name3= Autumn Candles |desc3= Yes, the leaves are a fire hazard |cost3=15 |name4= Pumpkin Pie |desc4= Whipping cream included |cost4=15 |name5= Mashed Potatoes |desc5= Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew |cost5=15 |name6= Thanksgiving Wreath |desc6= Leaves off your floor and on your door |cost6=15 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Hair Net |desc2= Equip this in your Hat slot! |cost2=15 |name3= Cleaning Gloves |desc3= Equip this in your Gloves slot! |cost3=15 |name4= Autumn Leaf Gloves |desc4= Equip this in your Gloves slot! |cost4=15 |name5= Lobster Bib |desc5= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost5=15 |name6= Frying Pan |desc6= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost6=15 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=15 |name2=Thanksgiving Snack Bag |desc2=Big Snack Bag. Contains 3x as much random amounts of , , and as the normal bag. |cost2=45 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost3=60 }} Ye Thankful Gift Shoppe Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase Turkey Dinner Gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 30 |name2= Turkey Dinner Gift |desc2='One turkey dinner.' Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=35 |name3= Turkey Dinner Gift |desc3='Four turkey dinners.' Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2019 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 8 achievements from previous year's events, which may be earnable by spending some Bush Bucks, if a player was not present during the initial years: *Thankful Decorator - You bought all the house items from the 2012 Thanksgiving Event. *Thankful Dresser - You bought all the player items from the 2012 Thanksgiving Event. *Thankful Shopper - You bought all the 2013 Turkey Day items. *Black Friday - You bought all the 2014 Thanksgiving items. *Thanks For The Stuff - You bought all the Thanksgiving 2015 items. *Grateful Expenditure - You bought all the Thanksgiving 2016 items. *Feastful Frittering - You bought all the Thanksgiving 2017 items. *Banquet Blowout - You bought all the Thanksgiving 2018 items. Event Participation Rewards Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.